The subject matter herein relates generally to a method of transmitting data in a communication system and more particularly to a method of transmitting medical data in a DICOM standard communication system.
Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine (DICOM) is a convention standard employed by communication systems in transferring medical data between a series of imaging stations. A data set comprising one or more medical data may be communicated between the series of imaging stations by establishing a network communication.
A number of reasons such as failure of the network interface, switching between the network interface, failure of one of the imaging stations, restart or reboot of one of the imaging stations or an interrupt such as a manual interrupt or an automatic interrupt can cause a failure in the network communication. The failure in the network communication interrupts the transmission of the data set.